Field
One or more example embodiments relate to technology for improving an image view binding, and more particularly, to systems and/or methods for loading and/or rendering file images.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a mobile game and the like creates a texture based on a designated and fixed pixel format by loading a file image of an image. As an example of a pixel format, Android mobile operating system (OS) uses a pixel format of a file image for a setting configuration file of a bitmap.
The pixel format used in Android mobile OS includes, for example, ALPHA8, RGBA565, RGBA4444, RGBA8888, and the like. Here, in “RGBA”, R denotes red, G denotes green, B denotes blue, and A denotes transparency alpha. For example, RGB565 refers to a technique of representing a single pixel using 2 bytes, and representing 16 bits (2 bytes) using R (5 bits), G (6 bits), and B (5 bits). Since 25 is 32, red and blue have 32 precisions for classification, and thus, have a relatively low power of color expression and a reduced capacity. As another example, RGBA8888 refers to a technique of representing a single pixel using 4 bytes and has a relatively high power of color expression. For example, this technique may express 16,777,216 (=256*256*256) colors. A single byte is used for each color (RGBA).
As described above, in the related art, a texture is created based on a fixed pixel format designated for a loaded image.